


BOOT!

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Shameless plug of a thing I made years ago, YD BOOT!, Yellow is pure i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Yellow gets a gift from a human.





	BOOT!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Yeah. I did, in fact, make a Yellow Diamond themed boot in my Ceramics 2 class in school a couple years ago. Finished that shit in like 3 class periods. I was so excited to do it I went HAM bro. Class periods at that point were 90 minutes so that times three. Not including the time to fire the piece which the teach had 3 kilns in the room to run overnight and such. Yeet.
> 
> I included a link to my Instagram post showing the boot in the story if you're curious to see it.

"YELLOWYELLOWYELLOWYELLOWYELLOW!"

 

"What is it, Steven?"

 

The golden gem had been simply been sunbathing on the beach, finding that it was quite enjoyable and a good pastime. The gem-human hybrid booked it towards her as she lay still on the sand, not bothering to open her eyes.

 

"Connie sent me photos of a thing! A thing one of the kids in her school made for you! Apparently you and the other Diamonds' presence here has been noticed and passed around, someone felt so inspired by you to make you something! Connie sent me pictures of it!!" Steven spoke a mile a minute, launching himself onto her chest, phone in hand, grin set wide.

 

She cracked an eye open at the child on top of her. "What are you talking about?"

 

Steven stuck out his tongue at the notion that she hadn't understood him. "Connie is a kid like me, right? Well here on Earth normal kids go to a place called school to learn about... just about everything! And she was approached by another kid who asked her if she could forward something to me that I'd show to you! It's an art piece they made in their ceramics class!" He shoved his phone closer to her face.

 

Yellow craned her neck to see the tiny device. "Steven. I can barely see your technology. How will I be able to see this... artistic creation?"

 

Steven faltered then frowned. "Huh. Good point. Hmm... oh! I can ask Connie if she could take it and bring it here!"

 

Yellow gave him a small, amused smile. "Granted I don't break it just by holding it. Everything is so small for me, yet so big for you humans."

 

"Is that why you practically never leave the beach when you visit? Because you think you'll... I dunno, step on someone?"

 

Yellow blanked out on an answer. Of course he'd ask these questions... the truth was she was... a little intimidated by the idea of going off Crystal Gem territory and into the city. It wasn't her planet, she really had no right to just prance around. And yes, she'd probably end up accidentally destroying something.

 

"You know you can shape-shift your size smaller if you're afraid of causing damage. Once, all the Crystal Gems fused into Alexandrite and walked across town and no damage really happened, and she's almost the same size as you!"

 

She closed her eyes again and let her head fall back in the sand. “No matter the reason, I just don’t feel right going around like that. It’s… interesting that humans see me as inspiring in any type of way. If they knew what we, I, had wanted to happen to this planet, I don’t believe they’d feel the same way.”

 

Steven frowned. “I still want you to see the thing. It’s super cool! Connie’s classmate literally made it herself, with her bare hands! It’s almost like you guys making Gems. Ceramics is where you sculpt things out of clay from the ground and you can… I think put it in some sort of special oven to heat treat it. So it keeps its shape, and then she painted it herself too! I think it really captures your essence.”

 

The mention of the comparison of the two actions, Yellow opened her eyes and seem to perk up at it. Her eyes sparkled a bit with curiosity. “Hmm. That does sound interesting… But I’m still firm on keeping myself around your house when I’m here.”

 

Steven refused to answer for a moment, furiously typing on his phone and then pocketing it. “It’s fine! I have a plan. I texted Connie to see if she could bring it here. School ended for her a couple of hours ago. I’m pretty sure she has it with her…”

 

Almost as if she knew she was being talked about, a portal opened and Lion with Connie riding on his back exited the magical transport. She hopped off next to the two gems with a large object in her arms. “Hi guys! Heard you needed a real view!”

 

“Connie! You brought the boot!”

 

The Boot? A human had made a boot based off of her? She didn’t quite understand. Sitting up on her elbows, she accidentally knocked Steven off of her in a tumble into the sand below. Steven laughed at it before she could apologize, signalling no harm done. Connie presented the item in her arms to the Gem authority. ([[Boot LOL]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtSAvhrlaB9/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=5089k7r01353))

 

To say the least, Yellow was genuinely flattered. Even though the crafted item was rather small in her hand, it was better than the need to look on Steven's tiny device. She could see the hand crafted details in the ceramic; Diamond authority symbol displayed on the front. She had a small thought in the back of her mind, wondering, _how did this human know the symbol?_ , but she paid no mind. She was studying the piece with a growing blush of flattery. A human made this for her. No one had made anything for her without her asking first. This kindness was a new experience. She noticed on the back, at the heel, her planets she colonized were displayed in mural style. She noticed the other mural aspects on other places of the ceramic boot. It was nice. The gesture was nice.

 

Connie took a discrete photo of the flushed, flattered diamond as she continued to study it. She pulled her eyes away for a moment and pointed to it, looking at Connie. "Can I... keep this?"

 

Connie chuckled. "Well, I could let you keep it for now. I'd have to wait until tomorrow to ask my classmate. Think you could extend your visit for a little bit longer for it?"

 

Yellow Diamond nodded vigorously, excitedly, while mortified she was acting like an excited puppy over something so fragile. The two kids giggled at her response, and she flushed more. She focused intently on the boot as they laughed. She really did like it. She really wanted to keep it too. But she was too embarrassed to possibly show anyone else on Homeworld when she returned to her planet.

 

Steven and Connie discretely gushed over the cute photo of Yellow with the boot while she was lost in her own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOT! BOOT! BOOT! BOOT! B O O T! B O O T!


End file.
